survivor_video_games_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Megaman
Survivor Megaman is the ninth season in Survivor Video Games Edition, and the second to feature Redemption Island. It features the tribes DLN (Dr. Light Robots) and DWN (Dr. Wily Robots). Needle Man was the ultimate winner, with Skull Man as runner up. Season Summary On DLN, the tribe was early on united to take out challenge liabilities Tornado Man, and Galaxy Man, leaving Elec Man on the outs. During this time Guts Man and Concrete Man each tried to take tribe control, Guts Man having a pack with Elec Man, and Concrete Man having a pack with Fire Man, with Mega Man and Hornet Man in the middle. They ultimately sided with Guts Man and Elec Man, as Guts Man found the idol, voting out Fire Man and Concrete Man. On DWN, Bass tried to take early tribe control by making an alliance with Wood Man, and Napalm Man, while making Metal Man and Needle Man think they were aligned with him, ultimately resulting in Bass blindsiding Metal Man. Needle Man then found the idol, and gave it to Bass's closest ally Napalm Man, getting him and the ret of the tribe to unite and vote out Bass, leaving Wood Man on the outs. Having to face a third tribal, Wood Man was the target, but Napalm Man, now in possession of the idol, wanted to keep Wood Man. In order to please the idol holding Napalm Man, Drill Man stepped up and volunteered to get sent to Redemption, where he wound up winning and getting back in the game. On Day 19 the tribes merged, where DWN planned on taking out DLN, but Needle Man feared Wood Man and Napalm Man would flip because of Wood Man's loose relation with the tribe. Needle Man organized the rest of DWN, along with DLN to take out Wood Man. Guts man in addition played his idol this tribal. With Wood Man gone, DWN reset their focus on DLN, voting out Guts Man next, resulting in Elec Man re aligning with DWN to avoid being sent home before Mega Man, and Hornet Man. With Elec Man as an additional number, DWN was able to split the vote between Mega Man and Hornet Man, which Napalm Man used to turn on his tribe, as he was still bitter about Wood Man's elimination, by playing his idol for Mega Man, and voting alongside the two to vote out Skull Man. DWN, outraged at Napalm Man's betrayal, targeted him next, believing Elec Man was still on their side. Elec Man however, had a different strategy in mind, and made a final two deal with Napalm Man, while flipping back over to DLN to send home challenge threat Commando Man. On Day 30, Needle Man found the Immunity Idol again, which he used to try and sway Elec Man back over to his side. While Elec Man was not swayed at first, after Needle Man's ally Drill Man won immunity, knowing both would be safe, Elec Man flipped his allegiance back, trying to get Napalm Man to flip back as well. Though he refused to initially, after the votes came back as a tie, Napalm Man switched his vote to avoid drawing rocks, and voted out Mega Man. Elec Man, irritated that Needle Man's idol was not flushed at the last tribal, worked with Hornet Man and Napalm man to take out Needle Man next, but Napalm Man instead re aligned with his old DWN tribe mates because they had the idol, voting out Hornet man, and Elec man. Skull Man managed to get back in the game on day 36, and managed to win the final two immunity challenges, resulting in Napalm Man's and Drill Man's eliminations. Needle Man was ultimately awarded the million. Elimination Table Voting History